


The House

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes AU, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes x y/n - Freeform, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, winter soldier imagine, winter soldier x y/n, winter soldier x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: the avengers venture into a house that forces them to live their worst nightmares
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. institute

**Author's Note:**

> this has horror themes so tread carefully

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Wanda mumbled, buckling up her seat belt as she got into her seat on the Quinjet.

“It’s just another mission. We’ve done this all before, remember?” y/n smiled reassuringly at Wanda.

“It’s just—I can’t shake the feeling that something’s wrong about this mission; that something bad’s gonna happen to all of us,” Wanda shuddered as she fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

“You can sit this mission out if you want to. You can monitor the mission from the Quinjet like Bruce is,” Steve smiled down at Wanda who nodded eagerly, the constant chill in her spine becoming more bearable.

“Finally, someone else is on surveillance duty with me!” Bruce exclaimed excitedly, his curls bouncing slightly as he jumped. Though the man was the Hulk, he shied away from letting the big guy out, especially when going on low-risk missions such as the one they were on their way to accomplish. He feared the Big Guy would lash out once more and Tony would have to bust out his Hulk Buster suit.

Of course, none of them had reason to have even a spark of doubt in each other’s skills. They were Avengers; they always came prepared. Then again, none of them truly knew what was awaiting them on the mission.

The Quinjet landed quietly a few yards away from the HYDRA base they were to raid; a Victorian-styled rundown farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, certainly a peculiar place to follow through with incredibly illegal activities.

Steve and Tony were the first to step off the Quinjet, their senses already being alerted to the presence of someone—or something—there.

“FRIDAY, are there any HYDRA agents in the area?” Tony questioned, his brows furrowing as he took in the surroundings. “Based off the perimeter x-ray scan I just performed, there are no hidden agents within a 40-feet radius,” FRIDAY responded, earning a nod from Tony as he motioned for the rest of the team to get off the quinjet.

“Clint, you and Sam check the other side of the house for a back entrance and check around the house for anything that could help us defeat HYDRA. Buck, there’s a storm cellar along the east side of the house. You and y/n are in charge of clearing out the storm cellar and checking for any intel. Rhodey, you and Nat are entering with us through the main entrance, but you two are in charge of clearing the second floor and anything above it. Tony and I are going to check out the basement. Any questions?” Steve commanded, turning to face the team.

“Just one. Why is it that Bucky and I get the most haunted of places to clear out?” y/n chuckled jokingly, side-eyeing the house through her goggles. Something about the house filled the h/c-haired girl with unease and fear; two feelings she hadn’t felt on a mission in a long time.

“Did you miss the part where he said we were checking out the basement? The fucking basement, l/n!” Tony quipped, earning a nervous chuckle from y/n as she nodded slowly, seemingly accepting his ‘response’ to her question.

“If anything goes south, don’t forget to call for backup and let us know about anything suspicious you might find in the base,” Steve commanded before motioning for them all to spread out and head over to their assigned areas.

y/n ran alongside Bucky as they snuck through the greenery surrounding the house as they made their way to the storm cellar, careful not to receive any unwanted attention from agents who could have been scouting the area.

“Now, I totally understand what Wanda was saying about this mission feeling off,” y/n mumbled loud enough for Bucky to hear her words. He paused, turning to her as he gave her a look as though to question her what she meant.

“You think we’re going to get ambushed?” Bucky questioned, raising a brow at y/n.

“Yes. Well, not really, I don’t know. There’s just this heavy feeling in my stomach; a feeling like there’s something really wrong going on,” y/n explained, earning an understanding nod from Bucky.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you, doll. I’ll always be here to protect you,” Bucky wrapped his arms around y/n, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, “Now, come on! The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we can get some ice cream from that place you love so much.”

With his words embedding themselves into her brain, y/n began to breathe easy knowing no harm would come to her; not when Bucky was there for her. She made her way to the cellar, Bucky standing watch behind her as she pressed her ear to the door of the cellar, searching for signs of anybody being down there.

After hearing nothing from the side of the door, the girl smashed the lock of the cellar open, pulling the doors open and jumping right into the cellar.

Before she jumped, the floor was right there; six feet down from the cellar entrance. So, why was it that y/n was falling and falling and falling, the floor no longer in sight?

She mindlessly began flailing her arms around, desperate to latch her hands onto something she could pull herself onto to stop the falling. Despite her efforts, however, she couldn’t latch onto anything as she continued her fall.

“Hello? Guys, it’s y/n! I don’t-I don’t know where I am but I jumped into the cellar and now, I’m in some sort of bottomless pit,” y/n cried out desperately into her comms, only to hear static in response to her cries.

If she went into the cellar, Bucky would’ve followed her in too, right? “Bucky! Baby, are you there!” she screamed endlessly and repeatedly as she continued to fall.

Then, something around her began to change; the dark pit now had lights. Lights that were coming from beneath her. It was then, it hit her, the pit wasn’t so bottomless. She was going to fall flat onto the concrete, the possibility of every bone in her body shattering upon contact taking over her brain. What a cruel way to die that would have been.

She could feel the lights getting brighter and brighter as she shut her eyes, awaiting the inevitable sound of her bones cracking.

But it never came. She felt something against her back; the rough cloth of a stretcher as she was being hoisted off the ground.

She peeled her eyes open as she found herself being engulfed in a bright light, yet everything around her was tinted in black and white. Squinting, she looked around her, only to find she couldn’t move anything below her neck as she was strapped down to the stretcher, her arms also confined within a straightjacket.

She looked to her left to see a weeping woman, her dark tied messily into a bun and her beautiful features all forming a painting of sadness on her face. y/n could not help but feel like she was supposed to know who that woman was.

“Who are you?” y/n croaked out weakly. Croaked? Last she’d checked, she wanted to interrogate the woman; to bark out her questions. The woman let out a sob in response to her question, her hands flying to her mouth as she struggled to catch up to the nurses wheeling y/n through the seemingly endless hallway.

“y/n, sweetheart, please don’t be like that,” a man standing next to the woman pleaded, his light eyes glossing over with tears.

“Who the hell are you?” y/n repeated, only to get looks of unease from everyone around her.

“They’re your parents,” a tall man in a suit cut in, studying the expression on y/n’s face.

“I’m sorry, what? No, my parents abandoned me when I told them I was joining SHIELD. They said they didn’t feel safe whenever I was around,” y/n shook her head, rejecting the idea of the two strangers at the side of her stretcher being her parents.

“We’re your family, we’ll never abandon you. SHIELD isn’t a real thing, sweetheart,” the man, her “father”, shook his head.

“I don’t know who you are, but you certainly aren’t my family! No, my family is with Bucky and the Avengers!” y/n scowled at them, watching as their faces contorted into ones of pain.

“y/n—” they tried cutting in before she cut them off with a scream.

“You’re not my family!” y/n yelled out, feeling the sharp prick of a needle against her skin before the world faded into darkness around her.

“y/n, are you there?” a voice called out as y/n’s eyes peeled open. She was no longer in the endless hallway with her “parents” and the nurses.

“Bucky?” she questioned, her eyes once again adjusting to the light.

“I’m still Doctor Germanotta, y/n. We’ve been having these sessions for months,” the man, the same man in the dark suit from the hallway, reminded her, earning a slow nod from y/n.

“Right. Sorry, doctor,” y/n nodded, though she didn’t quite understand why. With every passing second, she felt as though she were a stranger in her own body. Who the hell was Doctor Germanotta and why did she know who he was?

“Tell me, have you been having dreams about the Avengers again?” the doctor questioned, looking up at her from his notepad.

“Actually, yes. We were at this house in the middle of nowhere,” y/n explained, her voice laced with heavy confusion.

“And what were you doing at the house?” Doctor Germanotta questioned. y/n blinked, seemingly snapping out of the confused haze she was under.

“That’s classified,” she responded, her voice confident and unfaltering.

“y/n, we’ve been over this repeatedly. In order for you to be properly treated, we’re going to need every detail of these delusions you’ve been having,” the doctor spoke calmly, yet something about him left y/n alert; as though this man wanted to hurt her.

“Stop it! Just stop! The Avengers are real and there’s nothing you can say or do to get me to believe otherwise!” she yelled out, trying to throw a table at the man, only to be stopped when she noticed it was bolted to the floor.

Two nurses—or guards, she wasn’t quite sure—pulled her out the room by her arms as she thrashed against them, pleading with them to let go of her.

“I’m not crazy! I swear, I’m not crazy!” y/n exclaimed, pulling against them as she tried to get her feet back onto the floor so she could make her escape. The guards stayed quiet as she sobbed.

The guards stopped, y/n looked up at them, hope in her eyes, silently praying they’d let her run off, but that wasn’t the case. Instead, she was thrown into a stark white room, the door being shut and locked behind her.

y/n, all hope of escaping the facility leaving her body, stayed on the floor as she sobbed. How long had it been since she was confined to the facility? Were the Avengers real or were they a figment of her imagination like she’d been told?

How long had it been? The memory of Bucky’s lips against her forehead was still fresh in her brain, surely, she couldn’t have been in the facility any longer than a few hours. How the hell did Doctor Germanotta come to the conclusion that he’d been picking at her brain for months?

After what felt like an eternity of sobbing on the floor of the cell, the door swung open.

“I’m not crazy,” she mumbled, her h/c hair covering her face.

“No, doll, you’re not,” his voice whispered as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

“Bucky?” y/n looked up at him, her eyes glossed over with tears.

“I’m here, doll. Let’s get out of this house. You were right; this place is fucked up. Now, I need you to wake up from all this. None of it is real,” he coaxed her, trying to pull her out of the facility the house put her in.

“None of this is real,” y/n repeated to herself as her eyes peeled open as she let out a breath of relief. She looked around her, she was in the storm cellar of the house, Bucky’s baby blues looking into her eyes as he smiled, relieved that they were no longer in their worst nightmares.

“Let’s get out of here,” Bucky told her, pulling her to her feet as they both made their way out the storm cellar and back to the Quinjet where they’d explain everything to Wanda and Bruce in hopes the others weren’t affected by the cursed house.


	2. Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what bucky sees in the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this contains horror themes and uh this is significantly darker than the past chapter

Bucky, one hand on his gun and one on his knife, watched as y/n bashed the hilt of her knife against the lock on the chained cellar. He also watched as without warning, she swung the doors open and disappeared into the cellar.

He gave her a few seconds, immediately panicking when he didn’t hear any sign of y/n dropping into the cellar; no thuds, no footsteps, no indication that y/n even got into the cellar.

With no hesitation, he jumped right into the cellar, landing on his back. He tried getting to his feet before coming to the realization that he was strapped to a chair. Not just any chair, but the one he was strapped to right before he was given his orders as the soldier.

He was once again captured by HYDRA. He wanted to thrash against his restraints, but he was a passenger in his own body; the same way he felt all those years as HYDRA’s asset. 

“Soldier?” a man in a dark tactical vest, HYDRA’s symbol imprinted onto it, questioned as though the trigger words have been used.

“Ready to comply,” as those words slipped from his lips, he found himself panicking on the inside; the façade of the Soldier never leaving.

“Your mission,” the man started, dropping a manila folder onto Bucky’s lap, loosening his restraints, allowing him to pick up the folder, “is to assassinate everyone on this file.”

Bucky knew he should have ran out the base the moment his restraints were loosened, but he found himself unable to do so. It was as though his body was working against his mind, keeping him in the state he was in. He found himself picking up the file and opening it to reveal pictures of the Avengers, all in different locations, not knowing that their images were being taken.

He didn’t remember HYDRA being that subtle when it came to collecting intel, but then again, he didn’t remember anything from HYDRA. Still, he was surprised to see his teammates—usually, very thorough and careful people who knew how to blend in and conceal themselves—going on about their day, not even noticing the cameras.

Bucky looked up to his current handler, who had an expectant look on his face, before nodding and motioning for a gun as he broke free of his restraints, alerting everyone else yet none of them acted on it.

‘Now’s your chance,’ he told himself, yet nothing happened. Instead, he stood still, running his hands over the gun before walking right out the room and hopping into a tactical car HYDRA had prepared for him outside the base.

Bucky didn’t understand how long he’d been in the car, but the ride seemed as though it only lasted a few seconds before he had his gun pointed at the window ad aimed at Tony Stark who’d been trying out yet another restaurant in hopes of finding somewhere new to eat.

Though Bucky and Tony occasionally clashed, he didn’t hate Tony enough to want to assassinate him. He didn’t need the blood of another Stark on his hands.

“Run!” he wanted to yell, yet not even a peep escaped his lips as he pulled the trigger, a bullet escaping the gun and making its way to Tony’s head. Screams erupted from everyone else around the billionaire as the car drove off, not even leaving Bucky with the chance to watch Tony’s body fall the ground as they were in another location; Clint’s home.

Bucky’s blood ran cold at the sight of Clint with his children; a harsh reminder of who it was he would be affecting the moment he pulled the trigger. Driving alongside the house, Bucky had a clear shot at Clint’s head, seeing as he had no reason to have his guard up.

He shut his eyes, knowing there would be no stopping what was about to happen as he pulled the trigger, the car once again driving off to god knows where.

The car stopped in front of one of SHIELD’s bases, time seemingly passing Bucky too quickly for his liking. He stared at the agents in the car, confused as to why they stopped at a SHIELD base.

The answer came quick to him as Steve and Nat, clad in their uniforms and caked in dirt and blood, walked right out the doors of the base, exhausted from a mission they had together.

Once again, Bucky had his gun aimed right at Nat’s head, but she wasn’t stupid; she could feel the gun being pointed right at her as she pushed Steve out of the way, heading for the car.

Bucky wasted no time getting out of the car and pulling a knife from his boot, slashing against the skin of Nat’s thigh. He felt something slam against the back of his head as he fell to the floor, looking up and seeing Steve hovering right above him, staring at him in bewilderment.

Bucky, taking Steve’s confused look—presumably from the fact that he recognized Bucky’s baby blues—as an opportunity to take the man down, using the back of one of his guns and bashing it against Steve’s head, effectively knocking him out before he turned his attention to Nat.

He stared her down, eyes blank, as she struggled to pull herself up against one of the vehicles in the SHIELD parking lot.

As Bucky stalked closer to her, Nat pulled a gun from her holster, aiming it right at him as she fired at him, his bulletproof vest taking the bullets as he got closer and closer, his metal arm wrapping around her throat, lifting her off the ground before taking his knife and driving it into her abdomen, twisting it, taking it out, chuckling, and bringing the knife back into her wound and pushing it as deep as he possibly could.

“Nat!” came Steve’s voice as he threw the shield at Bucky, bringing him to his knees as he dropped Nat’s bleeding corpse onto the rough pavement, his mask being knocked off in the process.

Steve, once again, aimed the shield at Bucky’s back, but right before he could throw it, Bucky turned to face him, gun aimed right at Steve’s head as the man’s eyes widened.

“Bucky?” Steve questioned, his jaw falling to the floor as his grip on the shield loosened. Bucky let out a dark chuckle, shaking his head before driving a bullet to Steve’s gut, the tall blond doubling over in pain.

Bucky stood above him, his gun pointed right at Steve’s head as the blond spoke, “I’m with you till the end of—”

And with that, a bullet drove itself right into the man’s head, his blood tainting his blond locks as Bucky made his way into the car, presumably to his next target. Bucky wanted to be taken away by a hoard of SHIELD agents to lock him up so he could no longer be used as a vessel for HYDRA to continue to murder innocents; he wanted to be punished for what he’d done to Steve.

The driver, as though to tell Bucky he wasn’t finished yet, shook his head, motioning out the window to where Bucky could see a h/c-haired girl leave the building, talking to somebody behind her and not seeing the sight in front of her; it was y/n.

When she saw the sight in front of her, gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth before looking around, searching for the culprit. Her eyes met Bucky’s as she began to back away into the building as he jumped out the car, chasing after her through the building.

He paid no mind to the Agents rushing to safety and those arming themselves to stop him. Instead, he was dead set on ending her; she was just another part of his mission.

Bucky was proud of y/n for running when she knew she didn’t stand a chance against the Winter Soldier. Sure, she’d bested him plenty of times during their training sessions together, but he was armed and she was not.

She tried rushing into one of the rooms, shutting the door behind her, but before she could, Bucky managed to wedge his arm between the door and the door frame, pushing it open as y/n flew right onto a table.

“Who the hell are you?” she croaked out, pulling herself to her forearms as she tried pulling herself away from him. Then, it hit him, she wasn’t running from him because she knew how dangerous he was as the Soldier; she was running from him because he’d killed her friends.

He killed her friends. He killed their friends. Now, he was about to kill her.

When she noticed he’d gone silent, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, “Please, don’t kill me.”

Almost simultaneously, he heard her sobs echo before she screamed, her voice raw, “I’m not crazy!”

It was then he was filled with a flash of clarity. The y/n in front of him wasn’t the y/n he knew. y/n was somewhere else and she needed him.

He followed the sound of her sobs to a locked metal door, bashing himself against it, before the door swung open as everything around him changed; he wasn’t in a SHIELD base anymore, he was in a mental facility.

He never reverted to be the soldier, nor was he ever under HYDRA’s control again somehow. No, some powerful entity was toying with him; pushing him between different realities and forcing him to live his worst nightmare.

He wasn’t sure if the y/n in front of him was his y/n, but there way only one way to find out.

“I’m not crazy,” she sobbed to him, her glossy eyes looking up at his blue ones. Then, it hit him; he was no longer in his worst nightmare. He was in hers.

“No, doll, you’re not,” he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her, relieving himself of the memories of what had occurred in the situation the house put him in.


	3. what the others see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers' nightmares

Nat

-Just like Bucky, Nat is probably going to encounter a modern version of one of her missions.   
-Budapest to be more specific  
-But years after it actually happened so Clint has his kids and everything  
-And so she’s sent by the Red Room to kill Clint in his own home  
-Nobody else is around. It’s just her and Clint.  
-Clint can slightly recognize her, but he doesn’t know who she is  
-Like everyone else, it’s like Nat is a passenger in her own body, where it’s like she’s in the backseat, watching and reacting as somebody else drives  
-She’s no sure why she’s going after Clint and she wants to stop, but her body continues to fight him  
-And just as she finishes Clint off, Laura and the kids walk into the house and are horrified by the sight of their dad’s corpse  
-And though Nat was trained by the Red Room, she’s not sure how to deal with the situation  
-Does she shoot them or does she let them live?  
-Before she can make that decision, though, her surroundings change and she’s at Clint’s funeral  
-But she somehow isn’t a Red Room agent anymore, she’s working for SHIELD  
-And she thinks she was somehow brainwashed by the Red Room  
-And Laura and the kids, somehow, doesn’t remember who killed Clint  
-And they’re reassuring her and the kids are comforting her  
-But she’s still plagued with the thought of the fact that she killed Clint

Steve

-Steve will probably encounter a reality where he jumps off the plane right before it crashes  
-Now, the actual Steve doesn’t remember not crashing the plane  
-But he brushes it off as delusions from the cold and a near-death experience  
-And he gets that dance with Peggy  
-But that’s it. Nothing more happens between them since the war’s ended because Steve kind of wants to live that white picket fence life  
-While Peggy still wants to lead the SSR and advance it post-war  
-Steve wants to support her, but it all feels wrong to him. He wants to leave the war behind him and not be left with any reminders of it  
-(yes, this steve has a small bit of belief that Bucky is alive and with HYDRA, but this Steve wants to leave everything from the war behind, even if it includes not letting SHIELD know of the threat of HYDRA growing within their ranks)  
-So Steve ends up going against what he believes in and starts to become one hell of a player  
-And when he’s not out constantly looking for “companionship”, he’s looking for answers to his problems at the bottom of a bottle  
-It takes a lot for this man to get drunk, but he eventually gets his hands on enough alcohol to get him drunk  
-Because the visions he had before jumping out the jet (AKA reality) was messing with him, and he started to have trouble differentiating between what was real and what wasn’t   
-And he doesn’t try to get help because as a man of the 40′s, it was hard to believe he needed help from anybody. He was Captain America, damn it  
-And there would be the lingering thought in his mind that people would brush it off as some form of PTSD  
which is what he also ends up believing

Sam

-After Riley’s death inn combat, he kind of just stops living  
-Not in the way that he ends everything, but in the way of he stopped caring about everything else  
-Instead of starting the support group, he kind of just doesn’t do anything with his life  
-After all, trying to do something with his life is the reason he met Riley and it was also the reason Riley died  
-He figured not doing anything and “living in the moment” wouldn’t lead him to a grave like it did Riley  
-And for some time, he was right  
-Until Riley started showing up in his dreams and telling him to do something with his life again  
-And instead of changing his life to go down a more positive road, he self destructs even more  
-He starts having breakdowns and everything of that sort  
-He wanted to make Riley proud, but he just couldn’t   
-He was too far gone

Clint

-Clint’s worst nightmare takes place after the attack on New York with Loki and the Chitauri   
-He ends up in a state similar to Doctor Selvig’s where he’s kind of lost his mind and relies on meds to keep him sane  
-Except they start working and he starts having dreams of Loki still in his mind  
At first, he’s able to repress them, but he eventually gives in  
-And it’s like Loki ends up using him as a vessel to follow through with his (well, Thanos’) plans of world domination  
-Clint eventually begins to crave power and he’s no longer a vessel of Loki’s; he ends up becoming his own kind of evil  
-He ends up joining HYDRA without his family knowing  
-(which makes actual Clint very confused, but like everyone else, he couldn’t stop his actions)  
-But SHIELD somehow finds out about it, and has him arrested in his home  
-His wife and kids watch in horror as he’s escorted out by agents  
-He realizes that he failed them. They idolized him and there he was, a broken shell of what he used to be 

Rhodey

-He will probably end up in a reality where Civil War is still going on  
-But instead of him being shot down, Tony somehow takes the hit, which fills Rhodey with regret  
-They end up capturing Bucky and Steve too, and he tries to blame them because he wanted to stop blaming himself  
-He interrogates Cap and Bucky and he finds out about the other soldiers  
-Except, Zemo doesn’t kill them. He uses them to kill Tony  
-Which in a way, goes back to when Tony was paralyzed because he took a hit for Rhodey  
-Tony ends up dead and Rhodey regrets it because he believed that if Tony wasn’t paralyzed, he might have been able to somehow defend himself against the soldiers  
-Everyone else at the Stark Tower is massacred and once again, Rhodey feels like it’s his fault  
-Because if Tony wasn’t an easy target, they wouldn’t have even bothered to try killing him  
-Or at least that’s what he believed  
-He ends up taking up the mantle of being Iron Man, but it all just takes a toll out of him  
-After all, how could he live with the constant reminder of the one person he failed; his best friend

Tony 

-Tony will probably encounter a reality where he wasn’t kidnapped in the desert  
-Since that was the event that changed him for the better (and brought the world Iron Man)  
-So, Stark Industries continues to manufacture instruments of war such as nuclear bombs, guns, etc.   
-And this Tony doesn’t care because of all the money he was making from the weapons  
-Though, the weapons end up being used to bring the world into chaos as wars erupt, his weapons killing millions  
-Still, he doesn’t care. After all, he had his bomb-proof bunkers and weapons to keep himself safe  
-He had more than enough money and resources to keep himself shelled up in a bunker until the war ended  
-But then, all the chaos stops, and he’s free to sell his weapons again  
-That’s when New York happens  
-And without Iron Man, he watches from his multi-billion-dollar mansion as the world is taken over by a god in green leather and his army of aliens  
-The thought of creating the Iron Man suit to defeat the aliens does cross his mind  
-(a reflection of the actual Tony)  
-But, of course, this Tony is selfish  
-So, instead of helping humanity, he offers Loki his services to help take over the world  
-After all, all this Tony was money-hungry and the actual Tony couldn’t do anything but watch


End file.
